As Time goes by
by wondergirl257
Summary: All Conrad and Victoria want is a moment alone. But with his parents visiting will they ever find a way?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I ain't dead yet! Hello fellow ConVicted felons. The convict fanfiction struggle is real. I haven't updated in a while I know (please don't murder me). But I feel as if I should write a few more One shots before going back into a continuous series. Although this story will have five chapters at the most.

Dedication: A very special shout out goes to Lila for commanding the convict ship.

Disclaimer: ABC owns everything.

As time goes by

Victoria Grayson shook her head disdainfully. Smoothing down the ruffled silk of her expensive nightgown, she raked her manicured nails through her unruly hair, sighing heavily.

"Good morning, darling," Conrad greeted cheerily.

Victoria mumbled a response, swallowing down her disgust.

He came to stand by her side, kissing her cheek tenderly.

Victoria let out an irritated sigh.

"What has gotten into you?"

Conrad smiled at her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"As you well know, today is your birthday," he gushed.

Victoria gave him an unimpressed look, removing his hands from her shoulders.

"What do you expect me to say? This is hardly an event to celebrate," she scoffed, waving her hand passively.

She made her way down the curved staircase, trying to rid herself of her pestering husband.

"Of course we're going to celebrate!" Conrad insisted.

"My mind is made up. Why don't you go out for drinks instead?"

Conrad rolled his eyes, following Victoria like a lost puppy.

"Let me rephrase. We have to celebrate because my parents are coming to the house for dinner."

Victoria glared at him, clenching her jaw tightly.

"Conrad please tell me you didn't invite your parents here?" she asked, hand flying to her now throbbing temple.

"It's only dinner, you've endured far worse."

"I suppose so, but not in this state of mind," she responded airily.

"Victoria, I implore you. Do this for me?" he begged, flashing her one of his most charming smiles.

"Pleading, how pathetic. Conrad, I refuse to go along with another one of your ridiculous charades. I'm in no mood for your mother's judgment."

"Well, what if the two of us spend a quiet night alone?" he suggested, attempting to break down her walls.

She shook her head no, brushing past him. Victoria was in no mood for his antics. She was already in a terrible mood, due to her ongoing search for Patrick. Not to mention Charlotte's persistent avoidance of her. She did not need to be reminded of her age.

"Tea, Mrs. Grayson?" Martha, the head maid, offered politely.

"Yes, thank you, if it isn't too much trouble make sure Conrad keeps his distance," she smiled, sending her off.

"Birthday," she scoffed, gazing off into the distance.

Had Conrad gone mad? Of all the people to invite to the house he chose his parents.

'I would prefer stabbing my eyes out', Victoria thought sardonically.

"Your tea, Mrs. Grayson," Martha's soft but firm tone flooded her ears.

Victoria thanked her, eyeing the maid curiously when she took a seat opposite the matriarch.

"May I speak freely, ma'am?" Martha asked submissively.

Victoria raised an eyebrow, nodding her approval.

"Who in the world do you think you are?!"

Victoria nearly choked on her tea, setting the china cup on the small table beside her.

"Honestly, I don't know what to tell you. You have a man who loves you and not two but three children who would worship the ground you walked on if you'd stop being such a pessimistic old bat! Now don't get me wrong ,Victoria. I adore your family despite every heinous thing you've done. But you need to start smelling the beautiful roses in your garden. Because one day you won't have all of this luxury, and you'll be back where you started, no better than any common whore," Martha pushed Victoria's mouth closed, rose from her seat and went on with her duty.

Victoria Grayson was speechless. She didn't take offense to the words, for she knew they were truth. Anything could happen, and she would be alone once again. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew Conrad was on her side, regardless of her past sins.

He did deserve her support, after all she knew his mother was a vulture.

Victoria began searching for her husband, finding him in a secluded part of the beach.

"Conrad, last time I found you here was four years ago after the market crash," Victoria noted, taking in his dazed expression.

"It's my little spot at the end of the world."

"You contemplating wading out to sea and never coming back?" Victoria asked, not bothering to hide the amusement in her tone.

"Hell no, why go through he trouble of killing myself when there are so many others lining up to do it for me?" he quipped, looking into her eyes.

"Conrad you're worth far more to these fiends alive."

He gave her a disbelieving look," These fiends are my parents, Victoria."

"Never mind that, we have things to discuss," Victoria attempted to change the topic.

"Really, if I recall correctly you didn't want to acknowledge the importance of today," Conrad replied in a clipped tone.

Victoria glared at him, blowing air through her lips.

"I didn't come out here to fight with you. I actually came to apologize," her voice hitching on the word apologize.

Conrad's shocked expression met her slightly annoyed yet despondent gaze.

"Who are you and what have you done with my wife?" he asked, attempting to keep up his façade of anger.

Victoria rolled her eyes, rising from the wooden chair.

"Forget I mentioned an apology," she turned beginning to walk away.

Conrad grabbed her arm, pulling her down into a sitting position.

"Learn to take a joke, Victoria."

"I might take you up on your offer. A quiet evening might be just what we need."

Conrad was shocked. He certainly hadn't expected that.

"If we leave soon we'll be back in time for dinner," she added with a smile.

Conrad beamed, he knew exactly where he would be taking her.

The couple made their way through the art district. So far their little outing had been pleasant. They'd purchased a few things in the shopping district before stopping for lunch. Now, they walked the streets of Chelsea, New York, peering into art galleries and studio warehouses.

Victoria pointed to a very familiar building across the street.

"I don't see it."

"It's the one that woman is leaving," Victoria attempted to direct his gaze.

"The one with the yellow hat?" Conrad asked, squinting in the sunlight.

"Oh my god, it's my mother!"

Victoria swore under her breath.

"What should we do?"

Conrad turned to see the woman approaching them. He panicked, pulling Victoria into a kiss. She tried to push him away, which only made him tighten his hold on her. She tilted her head, deepening the kiss. Victoria's eyes fluttered closed, and she hoped to god that his mother didn't recognize them.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Thanks for reviewing! Martha will play a small yet vital role in this story.

Disclaimer: Why must we disclaim? Why can't I own revenge?

Victoria Grayson was torn. Torn between unnecessary anger and lust. This was all his fault! Why had she insisted on accompanying him again? In all honesty, their day had been delightful. She hadn't felt that comfortable around her husband in years.

The kiss was the icing on the cake. It was completely unexpected and irrational. Not to mention, soft, sensual, and sweet.

Who was she kidding?

She was supposed to hate him. Conrad Grayson was the enemy. But his kiss...

Victoria placed her head on her vanity. She wanted to be angry at him. But, with his mother lurking around the house, she had to be on her best behavior.

She picked her head up, upon hearing a knock on the door.

Speak of the devil

"You're not welcome in this bedroom," she growled, resisting the urge to throw something at him.

Conrad rolled his eyes, taking a seat on the bed.

"Don't be so hostile, dear," he said with a smirk.

Victoria turned in her chair to face him.

"What do you want?" she growled, fuming at his smug grin.

"It's time for dinner and you're not dressed."

Victoria rose from her seat, entering her walk in closet. She pulled a black dress from a hanger, before walking back into the room.

Shrugging off her nightgown, Victoria slipped on the dress, turning her back to Conrad.

"Zip me up," she moved her hair to the side.

Conrad placed a hand on her waist, using the other to pull up the zipper.

She turned to face him, expecting his opinion.

Conrad's throat ran dry, he was at a complete loss for words. She looked stunning.

Her figure hugging black dress accentuated her curves, stopping just below her knee.

He cleared his throat.

"You look beautiful darling," he complimented, placing a chaste kiss on her cheek.

Victoria took his arm, allowing him to lead her down the spiral staircase.

They took seats on opposite sides of the cramped table. They were dining at a much smaller table than usual. Conrad's mother insisted that they spend as much time together, much to Victoria's disdain.

She resorted to glaring at Conrad across the table, the little games they played amused her. Normally they stuck to their usual banter, but considering their guests, they were forced to put on a show. Apparently his parents had decided to stay for a week.

There are certain lengths a woman will go to for appearances...

"So, Conrad, how have you been spending your days, since your own son relieved you from your position at Grayson Global?" Edward Grayson asked casually, lacing certain words with scorn.

Conrad cleared his throat, disregarding Victoria's pointed look.

"Well, unlike you-"

Victoria aimed a kick at his shin, eyes shining dangerously. Almost as if her brown orbs were screaming: Don't. You. Dare.

"I've been considering running for a political office. The gubernatorial election is coming soon, and it's something to consider."

Victoria nodded subtly.

"That'll give you something to do," Edward commented dryly.

Conrad attempted to hold back his eye roll. Apparently he failed, considering Victoria attempted to kick him again. This time he caught her ankle, holding it in place.

Martha bustled into the room, with a fresh bottle of wine.

Thank God!

She poured quite a generous amount in each glass, knowing how tense the situation must be. Conrad gave her a grateful look.

She was definitely getting a raise.

No one noticed her slip a clear liquid into both Conrad and Victoria's glasses. As they sipped their wine and the conversation slowly began to die off, the couple began to feel the effects of Martha's "work".

Victoria had slipped her shoe off, and was now running her bare foot up and down Conrad's leg. Naturally, he hadn't protested; opting for staring at her lips instead.

"I think it's time for us to retire," Edward spoke up, looking toward his wife.

He bid his parents goodnight, before taking Victoria's hand.

When they finally reached their room, Victoria turned to her husband.

"It's not a good idea to bruise your father's ego."

Conrad shrugged his shoulders passively.

Victoria roughly grabbed his chin, forcing him to look her in the eyes.

"You have nothing to prove," she spoke with absolute confidence in her words.

No one was allowed to insult her husband but her.

He smiled a tired smile at her, covering her hand with his own.

His other hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer.

He brushed his lips against hers in a hesitant kiss. He had no idea how she would react this time.

Victoria giggled, pulling him impossibly closer. She parted her lips, starting to explore his mouth.

There was a knock at the door.

Victoria sighed, pulling out of his embrace.

"Conrad, I was wondering if you'd like to join me for a little nightcap?" his mother's voice was slightly muffled through the door.

"Sure I'll be right there."

He turned to the woman in front of him. Leaning down to peck her forehead, before exiting the room.

His mother had an air about her. She liked to believe that everything she touched was gold. On another hand, she absolutely despised Victoria. Often grumbling about his first failed marriage. She didn't seem to grasp the idea that he loved her.

"Conrad, we didn't receive an invitation to your wedding," Rosenya Grayson stated, as she poured herself a glass of scotch, handing the other to him.

"Victoria didn't think it would be necessary. You wouldn't have attended either way," Conrad groused.

Two can play this game

"Of course we would've come! Only if to support our darling son," she was slightly annoyed by his assumption.

Conrad swirled the amber liquid in the tumbler, trying to remain calm.

"I'm sure we'll catch the next one," she remarked snidely, downing the strong liquor.

Conrad glared at her, running his hand through his hair.

She patted his hand in a motherly fashion.

"I just want you to be happy darling. I don't know how you live with that awful woman."

Conrad bit his tongue. Victoria often said the same about her.

He winced as he swallowed, placing the empty glass on the table in front of him.

"Well, this has been a wonderful opportunity for you to degrade my wife," he stood, lacing his words with venom.

Rose merely gave him a patronizing look, before climbing the stairs.

Conrad watched her go, wondering how he was going to survive the rest of the week.

A/n: Here's your ConVict fix! I love Martha I feel that it takes a lot of willpower and patience to work for the Graysons. Reviews mean love!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Okay umm... Lo Siento first of all I'm so sorry for not updating. I find it ironic that I have such a hard time posting consistent updates, considering the fact that I spend 70% of my day on this site. Enjoy the battle of the wits! :p

Disclaimer: Some stranger owns revenge

Rose Grayson lounged casually on a plush arm chair in her son's living room. Specifically, she was sitting on Victoria's throne; much to Martha's horror and disapproval.

"Telephone for you, Mrs. Grayson." She handed the older woman the phone.

Martha was certain that if Victoria could form a coherent thought, she would have evicted her in laws from the premises. Martha sighed, she felt partly responsible for this. Her little surprise did have side effects. Although, her employers had been acting rather strange, they hadn't been arguing.

She shuffled out of the room, staying in earshot.

"Catherine, darling! How have you been?"

"I'm divine, we're spending the weekend at Conrad's. Apparently Victoria's birthday is some sort of special occasion," she laughed, running her fingers through her hair.

"She's actually been pleasant-"

"I agree! I hope she didn't hear that; it's the closest I'll get to complimenting her."

Another raspy laugh escaped her lips. She shifted her weight, sipping her tea.

"Comfortable?" A livid Victoria asked quietly.

Martha's ears perked up. She knew that if Victoria was especially angry she grew quiet.

"Do you need something?" Rose questioned, scrutinizing Victoria's every move. She held her teacup as a weapon, willing to strike if necessary.

Victoria's eyes flashed, they seemed to shift from brown to a sinister shade of black.

"You're sitting in my chair," Victoria noted, she was seething. She began fiddling with her necklace.

Martha was thanking the heavens that her employer was showing restraint. If it had been anyone else, including her husband and children she would've struck them in seconds.

Rose raised a brow, a testament to Victoria's authority; or as she liked to call it reign of terror. Rose ended her phone call, crossed her legs, and smiled menacingly at her daughter in law.

"Victoria, dear, you must learn to control that temper of yours," she cooed, attempting to hit every nerve possible before Victoria snapped.

Before Victoria even attempted to respond her thoughts shifted entirely. This situation was no different than her frequent battles with Emily Thorne. So she decided to approach this from a different angle.

"There's much to say about my household, but how about we discuss yours?" Victoria said with a smile.

"My children and I have our problems, but it's an entirely different matter when your only son doesn't invite you to his wedding," Victoria took pride in hovering over this woman. There was a certain level of satisfaction gained.

Rose curled her lip in disgust.

"If we're being honest, I wouldn't have attended either way. What mother wants to see her son get arrested on one of the most important days of his life? Speaking of, Daniel has certainly come far since his murder conviction last summer."

"It was a trying time for us all," Victoria acquiesced.

"Charlotte's recent release from rehab is a testament to the fact of your terrible parenting skills," Rose snarled.

"How disgraceful, all those people trying to capitalize on your pain. It seems your terrible habit has affected my daughter," Victoria said casually, examining her nails.

Rose curled her hands into fists. Why did Conrad have such terrible taste in women. After all, who was she to talk? Rosenya Grayson was clean... now. Her addiction meant bad publicity for Grayson Global, and she was in no position to live on her own.

"Although I'm sure that instead of comforting your son during my absence, you were seeing stars with all of the other drug addicts."

"That's an interesting choice of words. During the time of your kidnapping stunt, Edward and I offered as much comfort as we knew Conrad would be willing to accept."

"It's good to know that your bruises have healed. I wasn't aware that one of the side effects of blunt force trauma was stupidity," Rose added as an afterthought.

Martha winced.

She knew someone had to intervene before the first blow was delivered.

She heard Victoria make some unbelievably rude comment before something shattered.

Then there was a crash.

Which resulted in a scream.

Martha ran into the room, joined seconds later by both Conrad and Edward.

They immediately rushed to their respective wives, attempting to restrain them.

Victoria elbowed Conrad in the ribs, breaking free of his tight hold. She delivered one swift but very painful slap to the other woman's cheek, making sure to rake her nails down her face.

She turned to Conrad, eyes speaking volumes.

"I think you've overstayed your welcome, mother."

Victoria stormed off slamming the door on her way out.

A/n: So much drama! BTW, I'm starting a new one shot about rlotte and Victoria which should be posted today or tomorrow. So please check it out and don't forget to review! Excuse any grammar mistakes.


End file.
